Courteney Rivas
Courteney Rivas Biography Courteney could easily be seen as the ideal counselor. Sweet, insightful, selfless and empathetic, Courteney is constantly doing what she can to offer good and helpful advice to not only the students, but also to those that she cares about (primarily Jake). Unfortunately, despite the fact that Courteney tries her best to be logical in her advice, she often lets her emotions take advantage of her actions. Her relationships with Jake and Simon are obvious example, as Courteney not only began dating, but also agreed to get engaged to Simon, although she did not even like him, all so as to try and spare herself the pain of pining for Jake. Because of Courteney's natural kindness, this has also caused her to become extremely meek towards dominant people such as Sue and Heather, who often attempt to bully her. However, when push comes to shove, Courteney will still try to stand up for herself, and will without a question stand-up for others (i.e. standing up for the glee kids at Sectionals). Courteney rarely stands up for herself but did when she finds out Jake cheated on her, announcing in the teacher's lounge that Jake was a "Slut." She has also stood up to Heather telling her that Jake deserves much better than her and when Heather found Courteney surprising Jake at the apartment she asked her if there was a reason why she was there and Courteney said that she wanted Heather gone when Jake got home. She has also shown her bolder side to Figgins by yelling at him about canceling Teen Addiction even though they have worked hard all year. She too has shown a snarkier side by asking if Sue had been finally punched in the face when she had her tear ducts removed. In Season Two and Three, she seems to have become slightly more independent, though she is still shy. Relationships Jake Edwards (husband) Courteney has been nursing a crush on Will for apparently some time now, which often causes her to become easily distracted. It is implied that Will himself shares an attraction towards Courteney in Trekmind, but has never acted on it out of respect and love for his wife Heather Rose. However, Jake often comes to Courteney for advice on all his personal problems which only strengthens their mutual attraction. Much to Courteney's disdain and Jake's slight disappointment, Courteney began dating and then became engaged to Jake's friend Simon Purroe. Despite the fact they are technically 'together' Courteney refuses to do anything with Simon such as hugging, kissing, laughing or even living together, implying that she is still hoping for Jake to be with her. Jake's wife Heather, meanwhile is aware of the mutual attraction and once confronted Courteney about it in Dreams. Songs Solos Season Two: Song infmc.jpg|It's So Easy (Rounds)|link=It's So Easy Song nfj.jpg|Dream A Little Dream (Original Songs)|link=Dream A Little Dream Season Three: Song nfmc.jpg|So Long (Love,Love,Love)|link=So Long Song njfvmcn.jpg|In The Sun (The Deal)|link=In The Sun Song jbdnkdm.jpg|Wedding Bell Blues (I Do)|link=Wedding Bell Blues Song bdjnkmd.jpg|I Was Made For You (I Do)|link=I Was Made For You Duets Season Two: Song nfnv.jpg|What Are You Doing New Years Eve? (Simon) (Shallow Vows)|link=What Are You Doing New Years Eve? Song njfm.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (James Issac) (100)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside (Season Two) Season Three: Song nmf.jpg|DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again (James Issac) (Wedding Day)|link=DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Category:Character